dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Zara
Dr. Zara is the main antagonist in Abominable. She is a zoologist working with and helping Burnish in capturing a yeti and trying to prove his existence to the world. However, it revealed that Zara is a greedy, ruthless woman bent on capturing Everest to make money out of him and does not care for animals, or human life. Personality Dr. Zara is shown to be calm and timid woman who's interested in studying animals and caring for their well-being. However, she slowly reveals her true colors of being a manipulative, intelligent, uncaring, and greedy woman who does not care for the well-being animals and only wishes to make money out of them. She also keeps a pet mouse named Duchess by her side to show she cares for animals, but later discards the mouse as she is disgusted by it. Zara is very social and shows compassion to others by offering her help, but this is a façade to hide her true nature. When she tries convincing Jin into giving up where Everest is heading, she promises to help him and protect his friends, but later reveals to the Goon Leader that she plans to kill the children after capturing Everest. Zara is shown to be a master manipulator as she convinces Burnish to retrieve Everest alive in order for her to help him, but truly doesn't care whether the yeti is brought in dead or alive as long as she can make money off of him. After discovering Everest's magic powers, Zara convinces Burnish to continue his pursuit of the yeti by using his feelings of being laughed at and plans to use Everest and his powers to make even more money. When Burnish changes his mind on capturing Everest, after having second thoughts, Zara takes matters into her own hands by knocking out Burnish and ordering the goons to tranquilize Everest. Zara is willing to harm and commit murder, not only on animals, but also on humans as revealed earlier that she planned to kill the children after retrieving Everest, and later shown when she pushed Yi off a bridge to her death and tried to ram Everest over with a snowmobile. Abominable Gallery 20191201 014132.jpg 20191201 020831.jpg 20191201 020443.jpg 20191201 013535.jpg 20191201 020159.jpg 20191201 014116.jpg 20191201 014029.jpg 20191201 014821.jpg 20191201 014003.jpg 20191201 013942.jpg 20191201 013927.jpg 20191201 013907.jpg 20191201 013849.jpg 20191201 013829.jpg 20191201 013814.jpg Screenshot 20191201-013141 Gallery.jpg 20191201 013756.jpg 20191201 013738.jpg 20191201 013721.jpg 20191201 013702.jpg 20191201 013641.jpg 20191201 014525.jpg 20191201 014501.jpg 20191201 014439.jpg Screenshot 20191201-013030 Gallery.jpg Trivia *Dr. Zara is voiced by Sarah Paulson. *Dr. Zara is the ninth main antagonist in a Dreamworks animated film to be a female; after Mrs. Tweedy from Chicken Run, Eris from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Fairy Godmother from Shrek 2, Lola from Shark Tale, Nana from Madagascar: Escape from Africa, Chantel DuBois from Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted, Ms. Grunion from Mr. Peabody & Sherman, and Chef from Trolls. *Her appearance is similar to Merida from Disney/Pixar's Brave ''and Tulip from ''Storks, particularly her hairstyle. *Dr. Zara is the third Dreamworks villain to be redheaded; the first being Hal Stewart and the second being Chantel DuBois *Dr. Zara used a fake British accent while posing as a zoologist. *Dr. Zara is one of the few Dreamworks villains who doesn't reveal his or her true colors until later on. Category:Characters Category:Abominable characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Those killed at the ending Category:Those destroyed Category:Evil Category:Almost Pure Evil